The Lord of the Rings (TV series)
| developer = | writer = | screenplay = JD Payne Patrick McKay Bryan Cogman | story = | director = | creative_director = | presenter = | starring = | voices = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = Bryan Cogman | producer = Belén Atienza | news_editor = | location = | cinematography = | animator = | editor = | camera = | runtime = | company = New Line Cinema Amazon Studios | distributor = Amazon | budget = | network = | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | released = | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = | production_website = }} The Lord of the Rings is an upcoming television series based on ''The Lord of the Rings'' books by J. R. R. Tolkien. It is developed by Amazon Studios and New Line Cinema, New Line Television and will premiere on Amazon Prime. Setting The tv show will explore the world of Middle Earth in the same setting and the same world as the Lord of the Rings films, although in the Second AGe ofMan instead of the Third Age of Man. The second age will be the setting with new stories. This all will occur thousands of years before the Third Age of Man in The Fellowship of the Ring The series will not touch on the events of The Silmarillion. The series will reportedly be at least five seasons long. Cast and characters Production In November 2017, Amazon acquired the global television rights to The Lord of the Rings, committing to a multi-season television series. The series will not be a direct adaptation of the books, but will instead introduce new stories that are set before The Fellowship of the Ring. Amazon said the deal included potential for spin-off series as well. The press release referred to "previously unexplored stories based on J.R.R. Tolkien's original writings". Amazon will be the producer in conjunction with the Tolkien Estate and The Tolkien Trust, HarperCollins, and New Line Television. According to a 2018 report, it will be the most expensive TV show ever produced. In july 2018, Amazon hired JD Payne and Patrick McKay as screenwriters. On March 7, 2019, the official twitter announced that the show will take place in the Second Age. Twitter|website=twitter.com|language=en|access-date=2019-07-05}} In May 2019, Variety reported that Bryan Cogman boarded the show. The plot of the first season is reported to cover events of the Second Age, as revealed through teaser maps posted on Facebook and Twitter in March 2019. In July 5, 2019, it was announced that Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom director J. A. Bayona will direct the first two episodes. Marketing Release The tv show will be exclusive on Amazon Prime. Reception References Category:American adventure television series Category:American drama television series Category:American prequel television series Category:The Lord of the Rings